


【殤浪】 四夜

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: ※ 一個殤浪還在西幽收集魔劍時的if線，寫殤叔開竅的故事。※ incubus的設定都是瞎扯，別信。※ 好的都是殤浪，OOC都是我的。





	1. 前夜

00前夜

 

 

「這，我治不了。」

藥香裊裊，青煙細細。

「什麼？」。

殤不患幾乎要原地跳起，眼前周身冰冷、氣息漸微的那人面如冷玉，似是深睡。若不是親眼所見那一場廝殺，紅衣青年在他懷中逐漸失去溫度，殤不患幾乎便要相信，如今橫臥高床軟枕，也只是樂師的一場小憩，那人睡時確實一向沈穩安靜。

自昨日夜裡遭妖物所襲，他當下無論如何為其調息、試圖喚醒那人都一無所獲。天幸念及尚不遠處有位故交在此，連夜兼程風風火火地帶著人下山，一路幾乎催壞了幾匹好馬，方於日落前將人送至此處。還來不及喝上一盞茶，只一片焦心隨著老者手中銀針上上下下。不料這號稱「閻王敵」的神醫一陣忙活，最後卻只拋出這一句來。

「此事非病、非傷、非毒，非我力所能及。」

「這、你……」他只覺當頭一盆冷水，透心冰涼，「你怎能……如此無謂！」

老頭兒瞪眼道：「你渾小子早些年把自己整得慘十倍的都有，可也從沒聽過我半分勸！現在這麼大個人，沒傷沒病躺著好端端的，就知道心疼了！」

殤不患知道這神醫性情古怪，見他話中尚有轉機，不期然又燃起一絲希冀。因還要求他救人，不敢回話，只正色躬身：「還請您千萬救救阿浪。」想了想，又道：「原是我牽累了他。」

 

「殤，各司其職。」那個火紅的背影淡淡地道。

或許是那人的斷邪天職，又或者是他身負目錄，因此在遇上不相干的妖邪時他們一向如此分工。魔音琵琶錚錚，有如風雷震震，砂石呼嘯，音刃飛過，古舊的山神廟幾乎要被就地夷平。只見那妖物似是承受不住，連連敗退，只一時間像是不知和對敵的青年說了些什麼，原是隔得遠了，掠陣的他也聽不分明。

只見一時之間吟雷聆牙現形，那人流雲飛袖，如一朵紅雲一般向那妖物近身攻去。先前那妖物與音刃對陣，已然閃躲地左右支絀，這一近身卻不知如何忽然散做霽粉，盡數撲在紅衣青年身上後便失去蹤影。一旁掠陣的西幽高手竟半點看不出所以然來，只能看著自己的搭檔如落紅一般離散了枝頭，逕直跌落在地，任憑他如何呼喚，人事不知。

 

那神醫命僕從取來清水淨手，又指點他從架上高處取下一本本典籍。醫書厚重陳舊，翻頁便揚起一陣微粒，映著燭火，散在暮色當中。神醫不作聲，殤不患便也不敢作響。

「是了，是了。」

神醫緩緩點頭，嘆了口氣。

「你說，那昨夜妖物，作何形狀？」

「頭生雙角，身有雙翼，作蝙蝠形狀。」

「是否有尾、有蹄？」

「確實如此！」殤不患到底心焦，藏不住話。「這是說，阿浪有救？」

神醫不答，又緩緩嘆了口氣，將燭台湊近，指點他看。

「那妖物原生於極西之地，喚作『因庫巴斯』，在此地或稱作魅魔、夢魔，會化做青年男女心愛之人的模樣，夜夜在夢中與其交合、吸取精氣……到死為止。」

殤不患只聽得呆立當場，不曾想過世間有此等事。半晑方問出：「那……如何有救？」

「唯一的解法，是由那心愛之人前來，與你那好友親身行那雲雨之事……藉由心愛之人的真身，破除妖物營造的假象。」

殤不患聞言不由得焦躁。他素知浪巫謠是少有的翩翩美男子，在兩人熟識前便聲名溢於內外，又擅於撫琴，風致高雅，傾慕者不計其數。尋思單是自他倆結伴之後，固然曾有諸多名門閨秀、江湖女俠或暗送秋波，或大膽示意，但從未見這人有何表示。

又難不成會是當今的公主殿下？固然要公主親身前來有其難度，他已經在尋思夜闖宮闈的計策，但轉念一想這可又錯了！當初阿浪可不難道是從公主布下的千軍萬馬中狼狽逃出？

 

「殤不患！」

尚在苦惱之際，一旁傳來言靈琵琶的叫喚，殤不患急忙回過身去：「阿浪怎麼了？」

「不，不是阿浪……」向來話出如連珠的聆牙難得的欲言又止。「殤不患，你……」

 

夜幕籠下，已然三更，一直默不作聲的神醫乾瘦的手指忽地搭上他的手腕。

「你聽。」

 

那帳幕深處傳來輕微響聲。

接著，便是一聲溫柔嘆息，他不能更加熟悉的低啞嗓音苦惱地、熾熱地、低吟地喚道：

「不患……」

 

 

tbc.


	2. 初夜

01初夜

 

 

他的手依然乾燥、穩定，但他的心卻絲毫不得平靜。

殤不患原非厭棄世俗樂趣之輩，此間樂，他已有所涉。只是如他自身所言，世俗樂趣無窮，他也無意獨獨耽溺於僅此一樣。日後他專意劍道，直至身懷目錄，肩負蒐集魔劍重任，更加無心於此。

只是這一次，他的心跳動地遠較初嚐情事的雛兒更為熱烈激盪，卻並非邂逅了何等絕世佳麗或仙山名姝。

他生平豁達，死生榮辱從不甚經意，卻不料世間煩難終有出乎意料之外。

習武之人，其神凝，其志一，自他學劍以來便是如此。殤不患試圖將腦中亂麻釐清，然而懷中之人只逼得他長久以來頭一次思緒紛沓而至，往事颯踏俱上心頭。

都說良禽擇木，那些年裡，人人都說西幽的鳳凰可不真揀了好一株梧桐。

那一日，春色蔥蘢，鳳凰翩然落至了他的身旁。

鳳凰與魔物原是天敵。

弦歌、斷邪，他於音律一無所知，卻明白此人確實無愧這斷邪名號。

「殤。」往常那人如此喚他時候，妖邪早已被斬於腳下。

雖是溫雅秀麗的美男子，然而沈默寡言的青年往往連表情也不多見。

「別一直低著頭啊……」他記不清究竟許多次笑著扳過他的肩頭。

可如今，雪白的頸子向後仰起，露出精緻的喉結和頸部薄薄肌膚，微微起伏著，將脆弱的地方暴露出來，一無防備，殤不患竟從未見他如此模樣。就像是突然剝去了一層禁錮的薄膜，平日裡淡漠的眉目柔軟地生動起來。

胸口驀然疼痛。對著無所知覺的搭檔，他低聲說：

「放心交給我吧，不會讓你死掉的。」

 

瘖啞的低吟逐漸變得難熬，「不患……」他自己的名字似有若無地勾著他，間雜著淺淺喘息，只是他還不能夠。

氣息逐漸變得滾燙，他終於開始解他的衣裳。

那一襲火紅，輕似煙，軟若霞，上手卻似有萬斤重。

光潔的前額一層薄薄細汗，他面上雖是火熱潮紅，身子卻又微微發顫，似是畏寒。

為妖物所迷的紅髮青年理應看不見什麼，但他卻還是扯過一條焰色綢帶，覆在了他雙目之上。那雙翡色眸子一直以來都純粹率直的望向他，清明極了，是篤信不會做出令自己蒙羞之事的眸色，什麼也逃不過、什麼也藏不了。可他自己一時卻也不明白，這一刻當下的心思究竟願不願為人看清。

才放下手他就發現自己錯地離譜，如此一遮，那秀挺的鼻梁、水潤的紅唇忽地就更加鮮明起來，鬼使神差地，在他還沒回過神時，已經落下一吻。

 

華貴的衣裳流金溢彩，層層疊疊，有人說那是真採來鳳凰的尾羽裝飾，貴重可比當今皇后大婚的嫁衣。

但也終究有除盡的時候。

底下是素白的裡衣，露出半片潔白胸膛，輕薄的料子明白勾出骨感的輪廓，正如他當下無法遮掩的心思。

那人從不曾逼迫過他什麼，他們確實有過爭吵，無非是除惡務盡之類的種種，無論他再怎麼試圖扳過那人肩頭，華麗的頭顱和濃密長睫一併垂下，薄怒也僅是如此。那人從未逼迫他做些什麼，除了今日。

不，即便是今日，他也不曾逼迫他違心……

他抬起手，狠狠甩了自己一個耳光。原以為會有的阻礙，已不復存在。或者，那原就不是他們之間的阻礙……

他震驚那竟會如此輕易，但此時已不容多想。

他竟已硬地發疼。

 

都說良禽擇木，鳳棲梧桐。

如今他只覺得他確是木頭──好大的木頭、好大一個榆木腦袋！

「殤，」那人總是各種叮囑於他：「猶疑於此，是你的弱點。」有時輕嘆，間或偶有淡淡的譏誚，還有隱隱孩子氣的擔憂。

「知道知道。」他也總是失笑。他們從來就是相互拯救、相互虧欠，他原也不以為意。

那人手揮素弦、顧盼生姿，端正清逸的眉眼言動皆歷歷如繪，甚至，極少見的，九天之上的鳳凰像尋常鳥兒一般地歪了歪頭，都清晰明朗，如在眼前，往昔的一切順理成章，如今卻似均罩上了一層輕紗，他再也看不分明。

阿浪他……是何時傾心？如何不告訴我、我又何以全然不知？阿浪他這些年……是否開心、是否快活？ 

遇人不淑？僅是搭檔？

「我非常明白你不喜歡說話，」

「算我拜託你，用我能懂的方式說明一下……」

「巫謠，醒過來。」

他總以為斷邪是那人天職，助他尋覓魔劍、安定世間，也正是應了此事。天緣巧合，他倆搭配戰鬥，竟默契無雙。這一路上走走停停，古老神話與流言眾說紛擾，路程總少不了翻天覆地的熱鬧。除去魔劍之事惱人，偶得閒時，一壺濁酒、一曲清音，竟是生平難得的快活日子。

然而，數年相伴，死生相依，他竟從無處得知那人心中所想。

 

逐漸來到了難以啟齒的部分，他心一橫，將那人修長雙腿擺弄成易於行事的姿態，藉著藥廬的油膏，手指順利地按壓推入，一根、兩根、三根……

男人心中猶如冰炭相偎，灼熱而刺痛，只是身體卻誠實地叫囂著、躁動著。

遇人不淑？僅是搭檔？

尚未卸下甲套的手指無力地在胸膛上推拒，撓出連貓爪都遠遠不如的細微紅絲，卻輕易牽動他心中爭亂的絲線，攪動地更無頭緒。

他一把握住。

「這麼細的手腕，掄起琵琶卻這麼大勁……」

空不出手來，他乾脆以牙扯住尖端，一個個咬將下來，露出專屬樂師的纖長指節，與他十指交扣。

「巫謠，別怕。」

陷入深睡的那人雖無所知覺，但被貫穿的劇痛依舊讓他無意識地顫抖，斷斷續續的喘息。

他們以一種最親密的姿態結合在一起，他曾想過他們確實親密，可說已是他恣意妄為的半生中最相契的角色。卻不料最終會是這樣的相契，近得沒有縫隙。

火熱的內裡先是溫順地含入了他的東西，即刻便拘得人幾欲發狂。他忍耐著、粗喘著，緊握著柔韌的腰身緩緩推進，那是天堂，同時也是地獄。他刻意地分心去想，那層層織物下竟只有如此單薄，沒有絲毫贅肉，僅有薄薄的肌肉覆蓋，在進入的過程中，那窄窄的腰身幾度無法承受地弓起，他只得硬起心腸。他想他肯定會留下手印，那樣薄脆的身體，若不是緊緊地摁下了手，莫不是要四分五裂……

 

「阿浪，睜開眼睛。」他喃喃地道。

「嗯、」身下人依然沒有答話，只是神色恍惚、喘息愈急，濕漉漉的焰色長髮柔順地貼在頸項。

下次、以及下下次被貫穿的時候，柔軟的腰肢已經能夠跟隨著動作款擺，喘息啜泣的音色儘管渾沌，卻染上莫名豔麗的色彩。

他加快、放大了動作，粗重的喘息覆蓋在每一寸光潔的肌膚上，彷彿藉由身體上的快意便能忘卻心底的痛楚。

──阿浪這麼好，我卻只是個什麼都不知道的渾帳！

 

焰色綢帶隱隱約約地滲出了水痕，不知是因快感或痛楚逼出的淚水。

他著迷般地去吻那一塊稍深的顏色，直至兩道淚痕由白玉般的面龐劃下，他心中洶湧漲痛，難以言說，只能用盡氣力地將身下顫抖著抽搐不已的青年揉入懷中。

涼夜如霜，此刻時間彷彿已一併凝結。

亂如棼絲，卻又銷魂蝕骨。

殤不患終究一整夜都沒有放開過他，而浪巫謠卻始終沒有醒來。

 

 

 


	3. 次夜

02次夜

 

 

正如潮信漲落有定，三更夜半，懷中人的氣息漸次急促，氣息間帶上細碎的嗚咽，男人的唇也輕輕落在白膩頸間，旖旎溫存。

確實有些什麼就像鳥兒的翅尖輕擦過水面一般，在他的心湖激盪起一陣漣漪。然而過份的熟悉和胸口刺痛阻礙了他，此刻他又全心撲在了昏迷不醒的那人身上，竟無從再挪出半分心力思索。男人只是還不明白，卻並無意迴避結論。

 

「殤不患，如果阿浪醒來，你打算如何；如果不醒來，你又有什麼打算？」

離了主人的言靈琵琶蔫蔫的不似往日，卻仍不改直言不諱的脾性。

日間，將仍沈睡不醒的紅髮青年細心清理過，喚來僕役換了床褥，重新將人安置睡下。他尋來被擱置別室，冷清過了一夜的聆牙，欲詳細問他當日之事，以及……

「阿浪他……」究竟是何時喜歡了我？……卻又如何不說？

他素來豁達，不知為何，這一句問話竟如鯁在喉，如何也說不出。只得改口：

「前日，那妖物究竟對阿浪說了什麼，惹得他這麼生氣？」

快嘴多舌的琵琶卻似轉了性，鬼面上竟隱隱透出難色，半晑，才又把問題拋回給他：

──「殤不患，如果阿浪醒來，你打算如何；如果不醒來，你又有什麼打算？」

這些人不知如何，竟都一個個高深莫測起來。

「渾小子，」那神醫用手杖戳他腳背。「昨晚我還想著要不要給你開方藥，沒想你倆竟然就成了！」

這一日心思雖已不似前日激越，畢竟仍是連番橫遭衝擊，正是心事如潮，患得患失。還不待他反應過來，神醫似是早看透了他注定沒有打啞謎的天賦，搖頭嘆道：「你怎不想想，既說是心愛之人，那妖物又以何手段迷惑於他？」

「拜託，用我能懂的方式說明一下……」

 

人情百轉千迴，原非他之所長。

他久歷江湖，處事練達，雖非機變百出，偶爾難免吃些暗虧，然而憑著膽識豪勇及過人業藝，到如今都是有驚無險，逢凶化吉。

更何況，自那日後，他身旁還添了個浪巫謠。心能斷邪僻，耳聽天地人的浪巫謠。

說是弦歌斷邪，性子只有較他更直白果決，抽刀行事從不猶疑。

誰知今日，他忽地尋得了一條直通往青年內心深處的密道，穿過潺潺流淌的記憶之河，抵達他最私密的所在。波光潾潾，盡是來時軌跡，他卻如誤入桃源的武陵人，身雖至此，卻懵懂不解其意，好似陰錯陽差，又似是命中注定。

他就這樣撞破他不言不語的心事，又擅自魯莽地做了主張。

心事難下。

無可奈何，只得抱著他，逕直沈入慾望的深海。

被淚水浸濕的綢帶沒有待在昨夜同樣的地方，情欲迷蒙的雙眼似張似闔，星眸微餳，昏暗燭光下，伸手揉開微蹙的眉心，他彷彿看見那兩潭碧綠的湖水騷亂，是暴雨將來的預兆，注定要將他的理智席捲殆盡。

像是漩渦中的兩道強大渦流，殊途同歸地擁抱著彼此捲入海底，無論那銜石填海的痴愚鳥兒再如何勤勉，這海似乎永遠等不到填滿的那一日。

男人正值精力旺盛的年歲，加以又是久曠，但這並不是他抱著懷中人抵死纏綿的原由。

將下身緩緩推入，火熱的內壁立刻便熱情地緊緊貼覆上來，才不過一日，窄小的甬道便又恢復原狀，彷彿昨夜種種只是一場荒唐迷夢。殤不患忍得辛苦，小心地抽動著，在其中艱難地開拓。

青年的身體依舊白晰冰冷，在他用手循梭著探觸溫度的同時，也試圖讓它溫暖起來。

「啊、不……嗯…」不出片刻，炙熱有力的手掌就讓氣息漸漸濁重，青年肌膚白晰，一旦染上紅潮便甚為鮮明，此時他胸口和耳周都已染上豔色，宛如從身子內裡透出來的歡愉。薄薄的紅鮮妍嫵媚，新鮮的紅痕又覆蓋上昨日未褪的痕跡。

那身上其軟如綿，身子一旦被開了竅，即便主人沒有知覺，也會自己記著蕩魂攝魄的滋味。腰部好似有自己的意識一般，自發婉轉地迎合著、逢迎著熟悉的形狀和熱度。

「不患……」破碎的喘息噴灑在他的肌膚上，帶著蠱惑的色彩。嫣紅的口中探出一點舌尖，上天賞賜的銀質嗓子在身下如泣如訴地吟唱，對誰都是太過奢僭的享用。體內的東西似乎更加興奮地勃勃跳動，而青年只是不自覺地吐出了更加甘美的呻吟，細白手指幾番攥緊了被褥，鬆了又緊，緊了又放。

快感迅速而驚人地累積，就像潮汐湧動著拍擊陸地，他一再地被送上更高的地方，好似溺水，又好似被奪去了呼吸，他只能隨著浪潮的起伏被擺弄、拋擲，身不由己地浮沈。情潮在百米下暗湧，他中心藏之的那人是溫柔的月，引領他滿漲，引領他不斷攀升。

 

感受到懷中人驀地一陣抽搐，男人看著兩人被濡濕的腹部，長夜未盡，他不禁略有些煩惱。伸手取來那人衣上綢帶，在猶吐著清液的柱體根部鬆鬆挽了個結。低聲道：「巫謠，你……且忍一忍。」

回答他的只有低低地啜泣，鴉羽長睫上的淚珠猶如對他的歷歷指控，男人將它變做一個親吻，落在了青年微紅的眼角。

風雨如晦，而他懷中的鳥兒卻似已失了聲，連啼叫的響動也都甚微。

顧念那人情狀，男人伸手在過份承受的腰身和背部輕輕按撫，本欲轉成溫柔的動作。

然而此刻，他卻本能地發覺有什麼地方不對，他已停下了身。懷中的青年原是隨著他一下下的挺弄，發出動聽的聲音，然而此刻……竟似有另一個韻律，「不患、不患……」低啞的嗓音仍是一聲聲地透出嗚咽，喘息著、細細地擺腰。

好似、好似………

他冷不防想起神醫的話。

──「那妖物會化做青年男女心愛之人的模樣，夜夜在夢中與其交合、吸取精氣……」

 

好似蝮蛇的毒牙正咬齧他心口血肉。

意識到這一點，男人的眉眼驀地銳利起來。

他輕聲地，卻帶著堅決、不容質疑的聲調：

「巫謠，看我。是我在這裡。」

「是我在抱你。」

倏然風急雨驟，雪白的身子被顛地宛如驚濤駭浪中的一葉孤舟，雙丘被掰弄得更開，滾燙的肉刃頂開穴口，重重頂弄，又立刻被濕軟的內壁絞住，這是他最偏愛的時刻，吻住紅腫的雙唇，上下一道地將自己挺入青年的深處。

徹底軟了的身子遍體滾燙，背脊劇烈地起伏，好像是自己送上了胸口兩點嫣紅，與男人堅實胸口相互撫弄。

已經沒有辦法結合地更深。

男人猛地扯開了床幔，就著插入的姿勢站起身來，將青年一把抱起，揮手將案面筆硯雜物一概掃去，將雪白虛軟的身子按在桌上，扣住他膝蓋，用力向外分開。

似水月色由窗櫺灑落，雖是籠上一層星紗，卻足夠看清交纏的兩人面容。

淺淺清輝，映得雋秀顏色宛如明珠美玉一般。他卻不管不顧，只捧起那人雙頰，試圖將恍惚的目光對上自己的視線。

「是我在抱你。」他輕聲地、不厭其煩地重複。

「巫謠。」

「不患、不患……」

「我在。」縱然知曉那人神智非清，男人依然柔聲應道，然而身下的掠奪卻沒有絲毫放鬆的跡象。

「啊……！」一聲驚喘，呻吟聲驀地拔高，胸口的兩點蓓蕾已然紅腫，帶著厚繭的指尖揉弄之下，內壁抽搐著絞緊，硬熱如鐵的那物一點點抽了出來，又猛然貫入，一時間猝不及防，兩人幾乎均難以自制。

兩夜下來，男人已幾乎摸清各處應當知道的所在，緩了一緩，便又抵住最經不得碰的那處，輾轉碾磨起來。魄蕩魂飛，又是一番天翻地覆。

月影傾斜，然而這室中尚有大片空曠。

「不患、不患……」溫柔的月色照拂著他，追逐著，為他勾勒出無瑕的輪廓，他被抵在了牆上，猶如離了水的魚兒，需要仰頭大口呼吸，釘住他的是身下一下一下挺上來的肉刃，顛起青年柔軟的身體，每次給予他一點悅樂的浪潮，足以解渴、足夠救命，但卻遠遠不夠。他終於隨著那人強而有力的節奏在情潮中顛波流離，唯有被操到泣不成聲，無意識地念叨那個他中心藏之、無日忘之的名姓，與那人耳鬢廝磨。

儘管他終究要辜負今夜，辜負這般銀輝，不及與那人相對。

月華妝點之下，青年高潮時本能愉悅的臉龐美得不可思議。男人似是亦無法抵禦，眼中銳氣稍斂，側過頭來，與懷中的美青年忘情地接吻。

 

遇人不淑？僅是搭檔？

風清月白，卻又憑誰能無辜清白。

有戀慕就有嫉妒，這是人與生俱來的本能。

 

濃墨一般的夜色逐漸褪去，曉雞初唱，天色將明。

曙光乍現，男人依稀望見一人，由室內推門走出，對他一笑。

那張臉，竟赫然是他自己！

 

 

 


	4. 夢夜

03夢夜

 

第三夜。

「你讓他欲仙欲死了嗎？」

眼前似夢非真，只見妖物用著和他一模一樣的面容，看著他笑：

「殤大俠。」

男人只沈聲道：「把巫謠還給我。」

「夢中情死，毋乃人生至樂，殤大俠何不成全？」

那妖物依然直笑，分明是同一張臉，卻笑得他胃中泛酸。耳邊聽見妖物口中似是胸有成竹，心中微刺，他想，他自問確實不如過往自以為一般，與身邊人親密無間，那人心中積累多少，他確實也是到今日方知。

然而男人久經風浪，這並不是阻他退卻的理由。

這一場遭遇固然如夢似幻，然而昨日夜裡的頓悟卻非是泡影。

「若不信，你便試試。」

竊據了樂師身心的妖魔彷彿也一併窺得了他的心事，毫不在乎地拋出句話來。

妖物手臂一振，滿天青白月色傾洩下來，鋪天蓋地，似要將他淹沒，殤不患正伸手欲擋，那青藍光輝中卻忽地生出兩條蒼白手臂，伸出手把那兩條手臂拉近，他聽到一聲低低的笑，青白月光和手臂一同纏繞上來，鋪天蓋地織成一道輕綃，輕滑薄透，卻不留情地將他席捲而入。

 

夢境之中再生夢境。

再回神時，他竟又到了那一日山神廟前小徑，已是長日將近，天邊濃紫霞色、蕭索草木與當時均一般無二。而與此相同的，更有眼下所立，紅衣朱弦，活生生一個毫髮無傷的浪巫謠。

「巫謠！你……！」殤不患大喜過望，衝上去捏著單薄肩膀，搖晃半日，方才喃喃擠出一句：「你…你沒事……」

只是此刻承受灼熱目光的青年似是不明白男人何以激動萬分，但也沒有掙開他，只是微微偏了下頭，投過來一個疑惑的眼神，依舊安靜任他作為。殤不患心下恍然，聯繫前一番與妖魔對峙所言，知道此番重回舊地，乃是那妖物所造夢境，只是他費去幾日夜心思，此時乍見青年生氣勃勃，一如舊時模樣，心中不禁頓生萬般滋味，難以言說。

解愁需解愁深處，何來良藥醫心病？

男人心下忖度，若如方才妖魔所言，不知如何方能破得此局。正躊躇間，忽聽身邊青年喚他：「殤，前方有座破廟。」語調句式，無一不是青年當日所出。

男人心道，這恐怕便是破局關鍵。只是此時他並不打算詢問，當日是否是由青年那份直覺引他至此。因他明白這件事即便是號稱能夠「斷邪」的青年自己也無法很好地解釋。然而這份直覺長久以來就如同鯊魚的鼻子、夜貓的眼珠一般不曾有誤。

又或許，此事本是陰錯陽差，又似是命中注定，上天既然予他直覺引領他們至此，便終究要一同蹚過此劫。

男人只是快步向前，搶在青年的身前向破舊廟宇走去。

 

在踏進門檻的瞬間，他已心知在前方等待的是什麼。

「殤，各司其職。」大紅衣袖振起，是雷動風吟的前奏。聽見青年口中他已聽得爛熟的言語，往日不覺如何，他不禁心中一酸，口中卻爽朗一笑：

「不，這妖物壞得很！我們一起圍毆他！」

 

那妖物仍是與他同等模樣，望著他笑，只不知在浪巫謠眼中是何等形狀，見青年並無特殊反應，男人也只擺好招式，等待和青年一同出擊時機。他主攻，他便輔助，反之亦然，從來無須多言。

拙劍出手，如中宵驚雷，吞吐大荒，另一邊則是朱弦急奏，十數道音刃飛出，將妖魔退路盡數封死。西幽兩大高手聯手合擊，他想，縱無一擊必勝之力，總也能拖住時間，先瞧出些端倪。

然而他未曾料到的是，在這幻境之中，那妖物竟似毫無所懼，幾個踩位移形，不知怎地就穿過了劍氣音刃所織劍網，輕輕鬆鬆地來到他的搭檔身旁，而這次，他聽見了令青年倏地暴起的那句話：

「你那同伴就是個傻子。他不知道要你，難道你竟不能上他？」

之後的一切宛如記憶中的殘片，在他眼前一一重演，一併湧上噬咬著他的心口。吟雷聆牙現形，那人流雲飛袖，如一朵紅雲一般向那妖物近身攻去。那妖物卻不知如何忽然散做霽粉，盡數撲在紅衣青年身上後便失去蹤影。而後便是墜落、墜落……

他再不能承受的墜落。

他分不清究竟是妖術抑或是他的心痛，他的眼前再次被混沌的白色光芒席捲。

 

第二回，一睜眼他便看到了熟悉的小徑和……熟悉的，浪巫謠。

他想，他再不能犯同樣錯誤。

「殤，」似是感應到了他的憂慮，翠色的眼眸略帶疑惑地望向他。

「我沒事。」將青年染做深紅的墜落彷彿猶在眼前，深吸一口氣，他也只能侷促地掩飾自己的失態。

熟知兵法的他這次重新設計了戰術，小廟的地形、方位，已刻在他腦中已如烙印一般；他和浪巫謠自己的武功招式，也早已爛熟在他的心底。

但無論如何，總是有一步之差。

他知道自己的拙劍僅由氣勁所護，不能說完全毫無破綻，他選擇放出「拙劍無式‧鬼神辟易」時行的原是險著，引誘敵人到最近、最兇險，也是離浪巫謠最遠的位置，在妖物避無可避的時刻放出氣勁，正面對決。

但是，在拙劍驀然斷折的時候，浪巫謠衝出來擋在了他的身前。

 

第三回、第四回、第五回……

是言靈琵琶精金所鑄的鋼弦竟在緊急時刻赫然崩斷、是他決心抽出魔劍目錄使用時，道具竟絲毫不動，是飛舞的音刃不知怎地竟突然轉了向，向著它的主人伸出猙獰爪牙，是他們無間的配合竟然出了差錯，是……

 

第六回，

在妖物的劍光臨到男人眼前的一剎那，葉墜如雨，遠較常人寬大的紅色袍袖旋轉著從上方落下，就如真正鳳鳥的迴旋。他想起他們初識的那一日，他原是拼了一口氣要接下對手硬招，卻從天而降一道曼麗身影，翩然落至他的身前，衣袖一振，將殺招盡數化了開去。

此後，人人都說，西幽的鳳凰可不真給自己揀了一株好梧桐。

然而，當日青年為他化開此劫，卻避不開今日之劫。

紅衣委地，如羽翼散落一地。

男人只覺頭暈目眩，幾要立足不定。以浪巫謠的身手，這點小伎倆原是斷斷討不了好去，這不過又是為他們互相拯救的記錄再添上微不足道的一筆。誰又知道在妖魔所織幻境，這一切竟是全不管用。

他的心一片冰涼。他原囑咐青年等在路口，還見對方認真地點了頭應承。他早該料想得到，號稱能夠「斷邪」的青年既然明知有險，浪巫謠又怎麼會、又是什麼時候曾丟下他？

眼前逐漸模糊，算上夢裡夢外，這已經是第七回他直面青年的墜落，他勉強自己伸出手去，卻只捉住一片被染地更加深紅的衣袖。

 

第七回。

他決定直接開口。

「我昨夜夢見，你在這裡倒下了。」拙劣的理由，他不知青年是否會買帳，但他總得一試，因此，他極慢、極慢地說，確保自己說得足夠冷靜清楚：「為了……讓我安心，待會不管發生什麼，你可否…就站在一旁就好？」

西幽的鳳凰就像一般尋常鳥兒似地歪了歪頭，很是可愛，露出了雖不明白 但總是順著他意的表情點了頭答應。

他總是點頭，即便是如此可笑的理由。

這一場戰鬥混雜著男人沈著的怒火和身為武者的自負，他出招雖慢，卻是行氣如虹，一招一式，莫不叫看客意喪神驚。劍氣織成密網，緩慢而確實地漸漸收束，他極緩慢地推進，確保將周遭一切細微變化都看在眼內，又在緩慢地一步步壓制對方同時，確保自己都還有三個變招的餘裕，即將復仇和成功的喜悅在他血管中燃燒，但……

天搖地動。

一時間山川震動，大地哀鳴，小小山神廟又如何能逃得過天地自然的狂怒？

原來，這故事還有這般走向。

「巫謠！！」

「巫謠──！！」

力竭的聲波猶能在殘破的四壁迴盪，他極力地向樂師所在處奔去，卻屢屢被崩下的巨石、大地的裂口所阻。他拼命伸出手去，卻只抓住一手碎石沙礪。

待他再一次見到樂師那張俊秀面容時，已是雙眼緊閉，安詳如睡。

胸中悲苦翻湧難平，他幾乎要不能呼吸，帶著刺痛的麻木開始從指尖開始泛將上來。

 

第八回，他在熟悉的地方睜開雙眼。又一次，青年步向廟宇小路的步子矯健如常，走了兩步，卻回過身來，似是不解地望向停駐原地的男人。只見他抬頭望了望，回頭向青年笑道：

「我想……這月色正好，許久不見，我們便走走夜路如何？」

 

路自然是沒有的。

此身既在夢中，又如何另尋出路？

他和浪巫謠走走停停，竟是只繞著這座山打轉，無論如何總是繞不出，便是他們要找回原先攀上這山頭的路徑，也是不知如何，一轉便又回到原先位置。舉頭望去，分明已經不知繞過多少冤枉路，日頭依舊是將落未落，濃紫色的深夜猶在天際一線。

他心內煎熬，也只能獨自按捺。回首望去，殘陽如血，有著一頭焰紅髮色的青年一如他過去無數次回眸，正穩穩地立在他身後半步。

一絲異樣忽地爬上了他的心頭。

浪巫謠的心早就是他的，他的人、他的人──就算只是搭檔只是親友，殤不患也是弦歌斷邪的獨一份、獨一無二，再也無人佔過這個名頭。

他從來就和他一同承擔、一同戰鬥，慣於相互拯救，而又相互虧欠，他身負的重擔也僅與此一人分擔。然而此時，他定定看著他，這個浪巫謠是他熟識多年的那一個卻又不是。

男人忽地緊抓住他雙臂，將他拉近，似要藉著漠漠天色將他面容看清。

這個浪巫謠還什麼都不知道、什麼都還沒有經歷，儘管他這麼大動作，翠色的眼眸也僅是起初時吃了一驚，隨即又便回復以往安靜溫順模樣，一如往常，一如往常……可他卻知道此刻他再也回不到以往。

翠色眼眸清澈無畏一如既往，然而他此刻重重心事，竟似與他半分也不相干。

他驀地感到一陣難以置信。

他已與他肌膚相親，走到他心底未曾有人涉足之地。

此景為幻、此人非真，他卻突然受不了這個。

彷彿承受不住他的眼神，又彷彿預感到了些什麼，紅衣的青年緩緩闔上了雙眼。

他再也忍耐不住。

 

他只覺自己想要如此，便如此做了。

殤不患俯身困住他，青年宛如含羞草葉一般，一被碰觸，便羞澀地斂合閉起。他驚覺自己的目光和昔日竟是如此不同，往昔的那些並肩攜手，他的目光竟不知放在何方，分明近在咫尺，卻是如隔蓬山。號稱鷹眼銳目的男人，不知何以如今方才將他眉間眼色一一收入眼底。

原來，他的眉，在這時竟是這般蹙起，他的眼，在將斂未斂時是這般流盼。他細細看他眉峰堆起，眉如刀裁，卻原來會在他推進時會這般彎折，又會在他落下親吻時這般舒展。他從不是貪得無饜的性格，卻從不知，一個人的目光，竟可以這麼貪。

「別哭、別哭。」他低聲安慰。不意外地，兩汪碧潭很快地被他攪擾出澎湃情潮。然而，除了身體自發的緊繃和推阻，男人卻沒有感受到半分拒絕的意圖。

他們確實有過爭吵，無非是除惡務盡之類的種種，然在此之外，他竟是未曾拂他之意，一如此時，任他得寸進尺，予取予求。

草色凝碧，這一面卻是如火如荼。

「殤、啊……」

青年辛苦地、壓抑著喘氣。

他取悅著青年的身體，討好他敏感的各處所在。

青年的仰起的面孔如新鮮芰荷一般瑩白皎潔，整個人卻如深秋殘荷，搖搖欲墜。

正是，秀色欲滴。

在驚濤駭浪的盡頭，青年痙攣著，終於放開了自持，上下內外都下死力氣地緊緊掐住他。他神色迷離，卻又仍小心翼翼、彷彿不敢置信，顫抖著吐出隱忍多時的問句：

「殤、為…什麼……？」

「因為，我要你。」他柔聲地說：「天地為證。」

「天地為證。」

 

白光閃現，一室通明，又是一夜過去。

 

 

 


End file.
